1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates the detection of intimate contact between individuals and more specifically, it relates to new biochemical tests that can be applied to human body fluid and residue-material left on clothing and skin that signify sexual contact between two individuals.
2. Description of Related Art
Rape in all forms, infidelity, and molestation are serious human aberrations that are well documented in the literature throughout the world. Most rape investigations focus on the collection of semen and isolation of DNA for a genotype match to a suspect. In cases where no semen is identified, the investigation can become clouded in uncertainty and resolution of the facts of the case can become problematic. Hard evidence is often difficult to obtain when a male is infertile. However, the seminal fluid does have specific enzymes that can point to ejaculation without the presence of sperm. When vaginal penetration is not accomplished, molestation and fondling are even harder to document in the laboratory. The detection of foreign body-fluids, cellular debris and fibers greatly aid the investigation.
In cases of suspected infidelity, one mate may desire methods to perform forensic investigations without the knowledge of the other mate. However, a well-equipped forensic laboratory is not available to the general public.
When infidelity is implicated, certain forensic identifiers are possible depending upon the type of sexual contact. Intimate human contact between a male and female can encompass four types of interaction: (1) touching and stroking of the hair and the skin over the surface of the body, (2) probing mucous membranes either digitally or orally over parts of the body including the sex organs, (3) vaginal penetration either orally, digitally, or during the act of sexual intercourse, and (4) rectal exploration or penetration. In addition, semen and individual sperm cells, as well as blood can be carried to all parts of the partner's body during prolonged sexual activity. Further chemical exposures can result during the sexual encounter from spermicides and foams, lubricants, rubber vulcanizing agents from condoms, and other materials available to the participants.
All these human interactions transfer unique biochemical compounds between individuals. If these biochemicals can be identified a considerable amount of forensic information can be obtained. It is well documented during the forensic investigation of rape cases that sperm cells can be collected, DNA fragments isolated and amplified using specific DNA primers and the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), the DNA fragments separated by electrophoretic methods, and unique DNA bands compared to suspects. This technique has been used to conclusively identify the responsible male. Other clues on the female such as hairs and fibers have been used to place the male in close proximity to the assaulted female.
Although considerable effort has been placed on identifying the male, seldom has sexual contact with a female been identified through unique chemical marker compounds transferred to the male. Indicator compounds such as the color of a specific lipstick or unique perfumes transferred to clothing have been ascribed as forensic tools. However, female body-fluid markers or other biochemical indicators on the male have not been addressed during a forensic investigation. Observation and research now point to new tools that can advance sex crime investigations or infidelity tests performed by spouses.
Many “suspect” males have limited options for washing the possible incriminating compounds from the penis following the sexual encounter. In some situations, complete showering may be available. Fortunately, the base of the penis and scrotum have rugal folds that may escape all but thorough cleansing. Thus, incriminating compounds deposited during vaginal penetration or following oral sex may rest in the folds of the scrotum, inner thighs and attendant hairs.
Therefore, a need exists for the identification chemicals associated with sexual contact between individuals. In particular target compounds need to be identified in forensic investigation of sex crimes and those individual who seek information concerning potential sexual liaisons of their mate with other individuals. In particular a complete field forensic combination analysis (tests) is needed that allows unskilled individuals to perform chemical analyses for target compounds derived during a sexual encounter.